Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (2000), vol. 43, no. 9, p. 1664-1669 discloses derivatives of GLP-1(7-37) including some that are double-acylated.
WO 98/08871 A1 discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives including some that are double-acylated. Liraglutide, a mono-acylated GLP-1 derivative for once daily administration which is marketed as of 2009 by Novo Nordisk NS, is also disclosed in WO 98/08871 A1 (Example 37).
WO 99/43706 A1 discloses a number of mono- and double-acylated GLP-1 derivatives including some K27,26 and K27,34 derivatives.
WO 06/097537 A2 discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives including semaglutide (Example 4), a mono-acylated GLP-1 derivative for once weekly administration which is under development by Novo Nordisk A/S.
Angewandte Chemie International Edition 2008, vol. 47, p. 3196-3201 reports the discovery and characterisation of a class of 4-(p-iodophenyl)butyric acid derivatives which purportedly display a stable noncovalent binding interaction with both mouse serum albumin (MSA) and human serum albumin (HSA).